


The Face Off

by hirschmania



Series: Defying Gravity [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, in which bill and dipper beat the living hell out of each other, objecthead!bill, older dipper, stella and melody are oc's, uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines wanted to get his hands on Bill Cipher. And that's exactly what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scene inspired by a fanart elentori drew of post-apocolyptic dipper.  
> http://elentori-art.tumblr.com/post/131751660772/elentori-art-see-ya-in-your-nightmares

Dipper snarled, his face in a sneer as Bill glowered down at him. “ _Pine Tree._ Who knew that my little girl would capture you, of all people! Guess she is good for something at least.”

Dipper decides to ignore the last part of that statement.

Bill beams, a smug smirk on his face. “I have been waiting so long for this. But you already knew that, didn't you?”

Dipper licks his lips before speaking. “I could have guessed.”

Bill doesn't look like he used to. He is more humanoid than before; he has broad shoulders and look very tall from where he stands as he leans against his desk smugly. He has a triangle for a head; his usual eye is there. He has a mouth now, though. His still has that same top hat and bowtie he's used to seeing. He wears a black and burgundy suit; he looks like he should be sitting by a fireplace telling scary stories on those Halloween specials he and his sister used to watch every year.

That said, he still had this aura of dominance and control. The same one he had all those years ago. The one he had in all those nightmares he had after Ford died. After all this started. And the man, the creature, the monster responsible was standing ten feet from him.

Dipper wanted to hit him so badly.

Bill smirked. “So. You certainly… grew up.” His eye scans him and Dipper glowers at the demon.

“And you're still a smug, arrogant ass.”

“True. Very true.” He says, “What can I say? I'm not a fan of change. Not unless it benefits me, at least.”

The frown on Dipper's face deepened to a scowl.

“You look awfully grumpy, Pine Tree. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”

“Something like that.” He spat. As soon he turned his back. He'd get out of the faulty cuffs as soon as he turned his back…

As luck would have it, the phone rang then. Bill turns on his heel and picks it up. “Yellow. Oh, hey General.”

Now was his chance.

In one swift move, Dipper undid the cuffs and, licking his lips, pulled out the pistol Ford gave him the last time he saw him. He shoots up off his knees, turning off the safety and shooting Bill in his arm the moment he could pull the trigger. “Hey, asshole.”

Bill is silent.

Then, “I'll call you back.” he hangs up the phone. He cruel laugh passes his lips. “As much as I hate to admit it, kid, I'm actually impressed. You got me.” Bill turns back to face him, and he has a gun of his own, “Too bad I can't die. But you can.” Bill pulls the trigger, and Dipper barely dodges fast enough. There's a bullet hole in the wall.

Bill pouts. “Awww. You're too fast.”

Dipper growls, then shoots three more times. Bill is hit in three separate spots of his chest. The demon scoffs, laughing. “Coat the entire room with my blood, kid. It won't matter.”

Dipper takes a breath, trying to focus. He's right. He can't kill him. Not that he was trying to. “I know. I'm not trying to.” It's Dippers turn to smirk as Wendy frees herself from her shackles and pounces, axe in hand. Bill’s reaction is just as quick as he expects; the demon swiftly kicking Wendy in her stomach, giving Dipper the opening he was looking for.

He charges forward, dropping his pistol to the ground. He knocks Bill's gun out of his hand, kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing it mid-air, and pointing it at him.

Bill grumbled under his breath. “I gotta say, kid. You’re a lot stronger than I thought you’d be.”

Dipper steels himself and scowls. “Don’t play mind games with me, asshole.” his voice his laced with anger and need for revenge.

It doesn’t take long for Bill to notice. His usual demeanor of aloof confidence is gone, only to be replaced by tense anger. “Fine by me.” he says. “You have that gun, but it ain’t gonna do you any good.”

“You keep mentioning that.” Dipper had a slight edge of annoyance to his voice. “Which is why I’m not gonna use it.” he throws the gun over to Wendy and she catches it.

Bill steels him, trying to figure out his plan. What, exactly, did Pine Tree have in store for him?

He looks like an actual adult. There’s a very thin dusting of brown scruff on his face, and his eyes, still hazel brown as the demon remembers it, look tired. It was like he hadn’t slept much in these past 15 somewhat years, which for some reason made an unfamiliar feeling spiral up his spine. His hair was messy, though his birthmark -- the one of the Ursa Major -- on his forehead was visible thanks to the way his bangs hung.  IQ’s clothes fit his form nicely; the brown long coat and red turtleneck cling to his torso as if it were meant to be on his body all along and the black slacks hug his legs like a second skin. Inwardly, Bill curses he wasn’t on his side.

“So,” Bill’s voice is unsure when he opens his mouth next, “what are you planning to do with me, kid?”

Dipper doesn’t answer with words; he answers with action. Specifically, balling up his fist and socking Bill in his eye, causing him to stumble back.

The demon blinks slowly, looking up at Dipper for exactly three seconds before he responds; “Oh. So that’s what we’re doing. Fine. _I’ll bite._ ” Bill clocks Dipper in his jaw and the human stumbles back.

Dipper snarls, and launches himself forward. He socks Bill again and soon the two are exchanging lefts and rights and Dipper ends up catching Bill’s fist in his hand. “Wendy, get out of here!” he says, “Find Melody! I’ll take care of _him_.”

“Got it!” Wendy shouts, and she bolts out the door before Bill can stop her.

The demon snarls like a feral animal. “Hey, Pine Tree,” he says, his fist alight with blue flame, “I got a _**present**_ for ya.” Bill hits Dipper square in the jaw with his magic powered fist.

Dipper is knocked backwards, his back hitting the glass window, causing it it crack on impact. When Dipper looks back up at Bill, he’s a bright crimson red. He was, clearly, very angry.

Perfect.

“You come into _MY HOUSE_ ,” the demon grabbed Dipper by his throat, “you ruin what was _SUPPOSED_ to be a important day for me,” Dipper is thrown like a ragdoll across the room, “and now you _REALLY_ think you can take my little girl from me?”

Dipper laughs between his weezing. “That’s the thing you don’t get, Bill.” he look up at him, the expression confident, “Melody wants to stay with me. With her mother. She’d rather live with us down in the bunker than here with you.”

“Liar.” he snarls, punching Dipper in his gut, “You’re a fucking _liar_.”

 

“Melody is a _little girl_ , Bill, not some idol to be praised. Giving her everything she wants isn’t love, you moron!” Dipper shoots up, socking Bill in the face. “She needs a family. A _real_ family.” He catches the demon fist swiftly, flipping him on his back, “She needs Mabel. She needs her mother.”

 

Bill snarls, “What are you--” his eye widens, “ _...you didn’t._ ”

 

“Oh wow.” Dipper says. “You actually figured it out.” Dipper pins the demon down. “I’m taking my sister home. And my niece.”

Bill scoffs, trying to squirm out of Dipper’s grasp. “No you’re not. I’ll never let that happen. No one is take my Demon Princess and Shooting Star away from me.”

“Sure.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Watch your head, pal.”

“Wait, wh--” Bill was unable to finish, as he was shot in the head by a projectile that definitely was not a bullet. Dipper dropped the demons twitching body. “Ew.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dipper looks over and sighs. “Hey, Stella. Thanks.”

The cosmic entity gives a soft hum. “Of course. We should get out of here, though. He’s only paralyzed for now, but he’ll reform soon and when he does, he’ll be… well, pissed, to be frank.”

“Right. Let’s go.” Dipper grabs Ford’s gun off the floor, following her. “Did they find Mabel?”

“Yes, Gideon and Stanley found her. They’re heading back now. Where’s Melody?”

“I sent Wendy to go find her.” Dipper sighs, “Hopefully she found her.”

“Hey! Uncle Dip!” a voice calls from down the hall, which was quickly followed by the familiar laugh of Wendy.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Dipper chuckles, stopping to pick up the young girl.

“Oh my gosh, you missed it! Wendy beat up a bunch of guards like _woosh_! It was super cool.”

Dipper chuckled at her antics as Wendy blushed at all the praise. “I’m sure she did. But we should get out of here before--”

There a very loud bang then and Dipper groans.

“That was fast.” Stella monotones. “We should probably run.”

“...no. You guys run. I’ll distract him.” Dipper hands off Melody to Stella. “Keep her safe.”

“...as you wish. Let’s go.”

Melody protests as Stella proceeds down the hall, Wendy in tow. Dipper takes a breath, trying to calm down his anxiety which never really went away, even with him becoming stubborn and angry as an adult.

The 25 year old firmly plants his feet on the ground. He balls up his fists. Keeps his heart steady. The loud banging gets closer and closer, until Dipper is face to face with a very angry and much more monstrous Bill Cipher.

Dipper has seen him like this before. In his nightmares.

Bill has a full pyramid for a head now. His suit has been replaced with garbs that seem to be from an ancient egyptian sort of era. He has six arms, and each hand it burning with bright white flame. His eye is staring at him as he marches towards him.

“I’m not going to let you near them.” is all Dipper has to say for the demon to charge at him in a frenzy.

The demon isn’t speaking; he’s just snarling and growling at him, and Dipper feels fear crawling up his gut. The human locks his jaw, socking him as hard as he can. It only really makes him angrier and soon Dipper Pines is fighting for his life and Bill charges both of them out the window.

They crash land in the garden and Dipper can barely move. Adrenaline pumps through the brunette. Dipper stands, tries to fight back but Bill easily overpowers him. The demon lays blow after blow to him, and they’re all charged with magic and Dipper knows that Bill is probably going to kill him.

“ _DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU BEAT ME?_ ” Bill’s voice is angry, deformed and warped. “ ** _I’M A FUCKING GOD, KID!_** ” He punches him in his gut. He lets out a grunt, and he coughs up blood.

“Yeah, I do.” he wheezes. “Because nothing in this world is going take away my sister. Or my niece. I won’t let it happen!” Dipper socks the demon in his face again. “So _COME ON_ you demonic _MOTHERFUCKER_ , give me your worst.”

And that was exactly what he did. Bill and Dipper exchanged lefts and rights, with Bill eventually overpowering the brunet but Dipper powering through his pain and coming back twice as hard. They fought until they were and at top floor of Bill’s Estate; the top of the Pyramid.

At this point, Dipper is sure he’s broken a lot of bones in his body. He’ll be bruised all over later. He’d do anything, really, at this point, to get the demon at least unconscious.

Dipper had wanted to get his hands on Bill. He wanted to beat the living manshit out of him. That was exactly what he did today.

There was something in the center of the room. A circle.

A demonic spell circle.

Dipper knew what he should do now.

He grabs the demon by his tunic and lays a few punches into his stomach and when Bill charges forward again, Dipper kicks him has hard as he can with his steel-reinforced boots.

The demon coughs and hacks and wheezes. He tries to get up but he can’t.

Bill freezes.

He’s stuck on the circle.

“Oh hey, perfect.” Dipper snorts.

He stands over Bill, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who’s a God _now_ , huh, Cipher?”

Bill snarls, “ _Fuck off_.”

Dipper beams evilly. “Guess what, Bill? Great Uncle Ford taught me some magic. What do you think this glove is for?”

Bill’s eye widens in fear.

“This is gonna hurt. A lot. Enjoy it while it lasts.” Dipper is absolutely giddy; he can’t wait for this. The human closes his eyes, trying to remember the spell he wanted to use. _“O di magni tenebrarum hunc monstrum detestantur thsi profundis inferni ; saeculi suppliciorum tormenta . Offero tibi animam meam, corpus meum quod pro magica potentia quae magnos reges munera misit de caelo et virtutes.”_ Dipper opens his eyes. **_“Tamen haec belua mittam unde venit!”_**

A giant pillar of lightning strikes Bill, and he screams in pain. Dipper takes a step back while it happens. The human squints; the bright light hurts his eyes.

The lightning dissipates and Bill looks like that brunt Mozzerella Stick that Mabel left in the oven for two weeks, only for their mother to find it later. Dipper snorts at his inward comparison.

“You know, I don’t usually order my food extra rare.” he says smugly.

“Fuck you.” the demon snarls, “I swear if could get off this thing, you’d be dead.”

“Riiiight.” Dipper rolls his eyes. “Well, I’ll get out of here. Have fun with you magic circle.” Dipper stuffs his hands in his pockets, ignoring Bill’s shouts and protests.

Dipper takes the elevator down, just to piss Bill off. He leaves a calling card of “Dipper Pines was here and Bill is an asshole” on the back side of the door.

He smirks at his job. This was almost too much fun.

**Almost.**

 


End file.
